Million dollar 14 mile
by lovemeEmmett
Summary: Street racing in a big part of Bella Swans life, but a bigger part of her life was the man that she loved and lost. longer summery inside. E/B
1. Chapter 1

**Million Dollar 1/4mile**

Chapter one

Being the little sister of an ex-con and best street racer in the city was a tough job, everyone expected me to be just like him, our family had a bad name, and we were like the black sheep of this town, always on the wrong side of the law. Myself I had never done anything wrong, I was 12 when my dad was killed for an armed robbery, my mom died giving birth for me and since then its just been me and my brother. Emmett was 17 when dad was shot, they gave him custody of me.

It was just us two and his girlfriend Rosalie, we were unconventional but we were a family, soon Rosalie's bother and his girlfriend Alice showed up. Emmett had been busted for about 10 different things by then, in and out of juvy and jail, manly over nighters, but word got around town, so we all packed up and moved to this little slice of heaven called Forks. No one new us here, we could start over, but it didn't last long, people found out about our past, but Em didn't want to pull me out of school again, I didn't want to move again either, I had finally found some people that I could call friends.

And this is where our story begins, with me heading home from school, Rose had built me a car, but I preferred to walk, it drew less attention. Our garage was next to our house, it wasn't big or fancy but it was still home to me, Buster and Nos were sitting at the front gate waiting for me like they did every day. Buster was a big black Rottweiler, he was like a puppy but as soon as the lock was put on the gate at night, it was like a trigger went off in his head and if anyone that wasn't family tried to get in he would attack. Nos were a Bullmastiff he was a cream colour, and was the kindness dog in to world until those gates were locked. We had gotten them both when they were just puppies, I raised them, and they knew that I was boss.

"Come on boys." I said giving Buster a scratch behind the ear, they trotted along behind me and in to the garage to tell my brother I was home, dropping my bag at the back door that lead out to the house I found Emmett and Rose arguing in the garage office.

"I don't care Emmett!" she screamed, I heard a loud clang, I came around the corner and they both looked up at me, there was a spanner on the floor and a dint in the wall were I could tell it had been thrown at it.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking up at them. Rose shook her head and turned around to go into the house.

"Nothing Bella, don't worry ok." Emmett told me, he threw his arm around me and we headed into the house. "I have to tell you something B. you remember my friend Edward?" yeah hi I remembered., I nodded looking up at him, "Well he needs a place to crash, and I told him that he could crash with us, he's family, and we look after family." I could tell that he had rehearsed this speech and this was what he and Rose had been fighting about.

"Yeah Em, whatever, I don't care." I shrugged him off me, grabbing my bag and heading into the house.

Rose was in the kitchen, washing some dishes and starting on dinner. Without looking up from what she was doing she said, "I tried B, but there isn't much I can do unless I tell him what went down with you guys. Sorry."

"It's ok Rose, I can deal." I told her, Buster and Nos following me up to me room.

I was so glade that I was in my last year of school, Homework was a bitch. Half was through my homework Rose called us all down to dinner. Alice and Jasper had gotten back for getting parts and were sitting at the table. Emmett was still out in the garage, I looked over at Alice and she shrugged.

"Ill get the boy then." Jasper got up and went to get Emmett.

"So Rose told me that we were getting a new house matte, how are you feeling about this baby girl?" Alice asked, she knew what had gone down. Her face was full of concern, I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to ask more but jasper and Emmett walked back.

After dinner Alice and I cleaned up while Rose did some book work and the boys went out to work on their own cars for a race that was coming up.

"So B, how excited are you to finally be a senior?" Alice asked in a sing song voice hip checking me while drying a plate. Laughed I shoulder and handed her another plate.

"The work load is a lot bigger but I can deal, on the bright side I get to go off campus for lunch." I told her.

"Oh to be young again, the smallest thing make your day." She joked. We were laughing and play fighting when Emmett and Jasper came back in, seeing what was going on jasper came over and threw Alice up over his shoulder, she started screaming and giggling.

"Bella save me! Save me from this big hunk of man meat." She giggled and screamed so more.

"Ok ok that's enough, little miss has school tomorrow, so go on B it's late." Emmett kissed my fore head and gave me a hug. After saying good night to everyone I headed up to have a shower, finish off my homework and went to bed.

The next day I was up and gone before any of the others, arriving at school I met up with Ang and Ben at our lockers. Ang was a short Asian girl, with black hair, she was one of the smartness people that I knew, and she could out drive anyone at this school. That's one of the reasons that we clicked so well, Ben was Anges boyfriend, he was your average comic book nerd, but was cool and just sort of tagged along with us.

"So, I got some interesting news last night." I started as I slammed my locker door shut, leaning against it I turned my head to look at Ang as she was going through her locker.

"MMM." Was her answer, rolling my eyes I continued.

"Edwards coming to stay with us." I said, Ang stopped going through and locker and looked at me.

"For how long?" she asked, he eyes wide, she too knew what had happened and knew how much of a wreck I was after it.

"Don't know," I huffed and started on my way down that hall. "All Em said was that he was family and we help family." I turned to walk backwards as I talked to her rolling my eyes, she laughed and continued to laugh harder when I walked into someone; I spun around to find Mr Spencer, vice principle.

"Sir I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I rushed out, he glared down at me, he had it in for, I don't even know why, since the day I started here.

"Well Miss Swan why don't you learn to walk like a normal person, you may get away with a lot around here, but your big brother doesn't control this school." He gave me a final glare and walked off, ok so maybe I do know why he has it out for me. As soon as he was gone all three of us burst out laughing, heading to homeroom. The first half of the day was the same as normal; it wasn't until lunch that shit got interesting. Walking into the lunch room Ang and I got our food and headed to our table, before we could get there, Brittany and Amber, two of the schools bimbos and biggest bitches, stopped us.

"Get your hand off me." I told her, Brittany had an issue with me for some reason, she would try to start shit with me every day, but with she put her hands on me, well I couldn't be blamed for my actions, I had issue with personal space.

"Why's that Swan, you too good for us? You and your whole little family think that you're so good. That last race was rigged, we all know that there were no way you and that piece of shit skyline could beat my man." She was up in my face, then, she really over stepped it, bitch shoved me nocking my food to the ground.

I laugh a humourless laugh, Ang took a step back, if there was one thing that my life and my brother had taught me it was not to let people push you around. I looked over at Ang and back to Brittany, she had a little smirk on her face thinking she had won. Curling my hand into a fist I brought it back and swang forward, stopping an inch before her fact ass nose, I could see the sweat rolling down her face.

"Your '**man**' can't drive for shit." With that I flicked her in the head and we walked off, I was so not in the mood for this shit today. I could hear people start to snigger and laugh, and Brittany huff and scream before stopping off.

I called Alice and she called the school saying that there was a family emergcy and she came and got me. Pulling up into the drive way, I notice that there was silver Toyota supra turbo, modified, with angles wings on the side.

"I'm sorry honey, he got in this morning."

"It's Alice, I'm a big girl now." I put on a smile and got out of the car walking into the garage.

Emmett and jasper and Edward were sitting on the couches in the corner of the garage, drinking so veers and talking.

"Hey, why the hell aren't you at school?" Emmett shouted, the other two spun in the chairs to look at me.

"Had a little problem with some skanny bitches, thought it best to leave than get kicked out, so this is what you lazy asses do all day, no wonder nothing gets done around this joint."

The boys just laughed, Rose was under the hood of a Honda that came in two days ago, she was laughing to herself, know that I was right. Alice was at her station, she did all the paint work on our cars, all custom paint work, all our cars had angle wings on the side. She brought in a lot of extra work for the garage with racers wanting Alice to paint their cars.

"Hey Bella." I looked down at Edward, he was staring up at me, his green eyes saying so much but at the same time he wasn't saying anything.

"hey." Was all I said.

"So should I be expecting a call from the school?" Rose asked, coming over to me.

Laughing I shook my head, "Hah your good, I was this close though." I told her, showing her with my fingers how close to Brittany's face I was. "I'm going in to clean up and get something to eat, anyone want anything?" I asked, they all declined.

After taking a shower and getting changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top I headed down to make myself something to eat because I didn't get my lunch at school, stupid bitches.

"Hey" I jumped about 10 feet in the air and spun around to find Edward standing in the door way smirking, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He snickered.

"Yeah, whatever." I turned back around, it was so hard to be around, and not get drawn back in.

"I'm sorry I left, but the heat was on, I didn't want you to get caught with me." I could feel him move closer behind me, three years the age difference, three years, how could I have been so stupid. "What happened?" I knew what he was talking about, I knew what he must have thought, I felt the water come to my eyes. "Bella, tell me."

"I lost it, I was only 16, the doctors said it was normal, that it happens all the time." By now I could barely talk, and I had tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry, I – I should have been there I should have protected you." He whispered, his hand was on my shoulder, rubbing up and down my upper arm, his other arm came around my middle, it felt good, it felt right, but it was wrong, I pushed away him, looking at him through bleary eyes, I said, "I cant." and ran from the room.

I ran up to my room, slamming the door before I broke down completely, when they took him, I felt like my world ended, I was finally starting to move on, and now he's back, this shit just got messy again.

So what did you think? I really liked writing this story. This idea has been running around in my head for so long it felt good to finally get it out lol.

So tell me what you think, and sorry for the all the spelling and grammar.

Love lovemeemmett


	2. Chapter 2

**Million Dollar ¼ mile **

Chapter two

Edward had been around for a week now and we had barely said two words to each other since the incident in the kitchen his first day back. Tonight was the street races, I wasn't racing tonight, Edward was going to take my place, he needed the cash more than I did right now. It was also a good way to show the racing the committee that he was back.

We were all out getting our cars ready for tonight, Emmett was the guy to beat around here, everyone wanted a piece of his action, but he would only race the best, he one every time to I don't know how, he was like magic in a car, Edward came in second and then I would have to say it was me.

I was tuning up my skyline GT-R, she was hot pink with silver angle wings on the side with Bella in between them. Emmett and Rose were going over Edwards supra with a fine tooth comb, tuning it to perfection. We needed Edward to win big tonight. Jasper was going to race to but his 240sx was in perfect condition as always. Alice and I would take our cars down to show off, and if the moment came up to kick some ass.

"How's it looking?" I didn't need to look up to know that it was Edward.

"Good, want to get me a bottle of Nos form the garage?" I asked.

"Yeah." He came back 2 minutes later with a bottle which he help me put in.

"Come on guys, grubs up!" Rose called from out back, I gave Edward a small smile before whipping off my hands, and heading around back, it was a tradition that on a race night we would always have a BBQ beforehand. Emmett said grace and we all dug in.

"You gunner win tonight Bro?" Emmett asked around a piece of chicken, laughing Edward nodded.

"Hell yeah man, I don't race to lose." they Hi-5 across the table.

After we finished eating we all went and got ready for the night. I showered and put on a tight mini skirt and pink sparkly crop top, with black fuck me heels. Heading down stairs Alice and Rose where in the kitchen doing a last minute clean up. Alice had on tight black short short shorts, and a flowly silver top that was shredded at the ends. Rose was wearing a little black dress with cuts in the sides to show off her skin.

"Let's roll!" Emmett yelled from outside. He was always so impatient.

We always showed up an hour after everyone, we liked to make an entrance. Emmett and Rose drove in front, then me, then Alice then Edward, then Jasper. We each reversed into our spots next to each other and got out. Leaning against my car I took a quick look around.

Brittany and Amber were dressed like sluts leaning up against Jason's car, a Lancer Evolution IX.

There were a few of the regulars here, people from all around the Seattle area.

"Hey," Edward came over to me, leaning on my car next to me, "So I was thinking, if I win tonight, will you let me take you out?" he didn't look at me when he asked, but at his feet it was cute, but I didn't know If I wanted to go back to him, before he was sent away it was good, but for two years he didn't call, he didn't write, nothing. I was left alone and pregnant at 16 while the father of my baby was in Lompoc.

"Well, I guess we will just have to see if you win or not, wont we." I smirked and walked away. Swaying my hips as I knew that he was watching me.

While I was walking around I stopped by to look at a car the court my eye, a gold and blue Nissan Silvia s15, there was a bunch of Native American guys standing around it.

"Hey there sexy, like what you see, how about a ride, if you know what I mean." The guy that all the other guys were standing around said, while grabbing his dick, I rolled my eyes and went to walk away, when some grabbed my arm. "Hey bitch I was talking to you, you don't walk away from me."

"If I were you, _little boy_, I would let me go right now, if you know what's good for you." I glared that the little fucker.

"Who do you think you are bitch." He grabbed my arm harder.

"HEY!"

"Who the fuck is this punk." The fucker asked his friends laughing.

"I'm the fucker who is going to kill you if you don't get your dirty hands off my girl." Edward threatened; I had never seen him look so made.

"Oh yeah, you think you can take on me and my boys punk?"

"Not buy himself, but if you don't get your hands off my sister it won't be him you have to worry about." Emmett and Jasper came up next to Edward and the next thing I knew I was being thrown to the ground; I got up just a fast, spun around and punched the fucker in the face.

Edward took my hand and pulled me into his side.

"That's what I thought ass face." Emmett smirked at the fucker, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Jake, Jake black."

"So what, you think you can just come up in here and be grabbing up on the girls, man you want to roll with the big boys, you need to have a little respect. And around here, you can't just show up and expect it, you need to earn it." Emmett told him.

"Well, how about you put your money where your mouth is, there big fella" Jake asked, pulling out a roll of cash.

Laughing Emmett looked around at everyone that was standing there watching the little show, "Little boy, do you know who I am?" Emmett asked, everyone around laughed.

"You know" I started, "I am the one the prick insulated I think I should get to show him how things work around here." I offered, Emmett shrugged, and looked over at Jake.

"Please little girl, I don't want to take your money." He laughed

"Ok, if you're scared …" I let the sentence drop, and turned away, we didn't even get two steps before Jake called out to me. I smiled to myself and turned back around, straighter faced.

"Ok, let's do this; I'm NOT scared of a girl."

"Let's do this then." I said, jumping into my Skyline.

Both cars pulled up to the line, Alice moved out between us, rising her arms she pointed to each of us to signal we were ready. Only a short pause and she dropped her arms, both cars raced from the start line, down to where a set of traffic light where, that was the maker that all races used, you were to go to the light, turn around and come back.

We both went through the light at the same time; I knew that I would have to time it perfectly if I were to win. Pulling the handbrake to spin back around I raced forward, Jake was right next to me.

He hit his Nos, but much too soon and wouldn't have enough to cross the line at that speed, waiting I timed it perfectly that I speed straight passed him, crossing the line first, skidding to a holt the crowd rushed around me, I got out and Edward was the first to reach me, it felt natural to run to him and hug him, he picked me up and spun me around. It felt like old times, that nothing had happened between us.

I pulled back and looked him in the eye, it felt like we were the only ones standing in the street, everyone melted away and It was just us, Leaning forward only slightly I brushed my lips against his.

"Can I take you out now?" he asked, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. I nodded and laughed, looking around I could see Emmett collecting his wins for the night, and a few others too. Jake was yelling at the guys standing around him.

"Um hi" I spun around at the small voice coming from behind me, it was a kid, about 15 I'm guessing.

"Hi" I smiled at him.

"We, we go to school together, I just transferred from the rez, you were really awesome out there, I-I just wanted to tell you that." He stuttered out and tried to run off.

"Hey wait, what's your name?" I asked, pulling him back by the hood on his jumper.

"UM Seth, Jake is my older brother, but he's kind of a jerk." Seth shrugged, he was a cool little kid, honest.

"Your cool kid, you can hang with us, even if you brother is a jerk." I smiled; he smiled to, his white teeth standing out against his tan skin. "This is Edward, and that big guy over there is my brother Emmett and the blond is Rosalie." Looking around I spotted Jasper and Alice sucking face on the hood of Alice's car. "Those two over there are Alice and Jasper. If you ever need anything, and you can't find me, go to them." He looked a little shocked that I was telling him all this but I could see that he was a good kid, and his brother wasn't going to make his life easy, so he would be part of our family.

"So, Seth you any good with cars?" Edward asked him, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him, while leaning against my car.

"yeah I love working on cars, he'll deny this if you ask but i built most of Jake's car, did most of the mod on it, I just love getting sucked into fixing something, making something that doesn't go, well go, it just feels really good." That was the kind of thing that Emmett would say, this kid was really going to fit in with us.

"SETH!" all three of us looked over to where Jake was standing, he pointed to the car, "Let's go"

"Sorry guys I have to go, it was nice talking to you." He gave a weak smile and started to head off toward his brother.

"See you at school on Monday Seth." I shouted, he turned and waved while jogging backwards to Jakes car, I could see the scowl on Jakes face from here.

"I like him; he seems like a good kid." Edward mused; I nodded, but pulled myself out of his hold, turning to look at him.

"I said you could take me on a date, I didn't say we were getting back together." I told him, he frowned but nodded, I smiled a satisfactory smile and headed off over to Emmett, he handed me my cut of the winnings, they were setting up for the next race but I told Emmett I was going to head home.

Edward stood with Emmett and Rose watching me walk back to my car, I shot a smile over my shoulder and jumped in the car speeding off home. I wanted to be with Edward but there were a few things I had to sort out first before I could jump back into a relationship with the kid.

**Ok, so there is chapter two, what did you think?**

**And if anyone would be interested in or could help me get a beta that would be great. **

**Love lovemeemmett**


	3. Chapter 3

**Million dollar ¼ mile**

**Chapter three**

Monday at school I could tell just by the looks I was getting that news of what went down on Friday night had gotten around. Rolling my eyes and shaking my head I walked to my locker throwing my things in. Ang wondered up a few minutes later her hair in braids, she was really playing this little school girl thing up, he dad wanted her to be a perfect student, he didn't care if that meant she didn't have friends or any time for herself. So in protest she was wearing some of the skimpiest outfits, today it was a naughty school girl outfit. I couldn't hid my giggles when I seen her, she looked straight up porn star.

"Sup girly?" she asked leaning next to me at the lockers, I just looked her up and down, rising and eye brow.

"Love the outfit babe, but how long do you think it will last before you get sent home?" I asked, she just shrugged and opened her locker, checking her make up in the mirror that she had in it.

"I don't know, and I don't really care, he told me that he was going to take my car if I didn't get serious. I'm protesting that, with this." She pointed to the outfit.

"Well if he _does_ try to take the car, you know you can leave it at my place." I told her, nodding we headed to our first class, Ang was getting all kinds of looks from everyone, but she just walked with her head held high.

Our first class was English, which I was good at, and loved, not that I would let anyone know that. I had this hole to cool for school thing going on. If you asked anyone at this school they would tell you that I was barely keeping my head above water, the truth was that I was in the top 10 precent of the this whole school.

"So what was up with you and the boy toy from the other night, you on or off?." She asked dropping her books on her desk, I sat down next to her thinking hard how as to answer her question.

"Well, he's taking me out, but I have to clear a few things up with him before I can just jump back into anything. I mean I was hurting for so long, and he has to know why, and he has to meet Amy." Opening my book I started the work that the teacher had put on the board and that was the end of the conversation. Ang knew all about Amy and the pain it coursed me, she was there through it all and now all I had to do was tell Edward all about it, and find out why I didn't hear from him for two years.

I went home for lunch, not wanting to sit in the crowded lunch room, Rose made me lunch and it was waiting for me when I walked in the door. Emmett and Jasper were doing tune ups on some cars. Alice was out in her shed doing a paint job on our best clients car, so I pulled out 'Romeo and Juliet' and started to eat my lunch.

"You reading that again?" I nodded chewing on my sandwich, Edward made himself one and sat down across from me.

"We need to have a talk tonight, when I get back from school. There are a few things I need to know, and a few things that I have to show you." I looked up at him; he had his sandwich half way to his mouth, mouth hanging open staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing, you do that a lot though. One minute I can't get you to say two words then BAM! You throw something like that at me." He was being dramatic; Emmett was always telling me that he couldn't get me to shut up.

"Bam huh?" I laughed, he just nodding taking a big ass bight of his lunch. We both laughed a little before I got up and cleaned up and got my things together. "I've got to get back to school." I shook my head and headed out the door, Edward Yelling a see you later after me.

My afternoon classes were a breeze, Art, GYM and Bio. Gym was the only class that ever gave me any trouble but I held my own, that was until we had to run, or throw something or catch something, ok so GYM kicked my ass, but I did try, which Coach Clap gave me points for.

After school Ang and I were walking to her car when I heard the screeching of tiers coming into the car park, everyone was looking, the car came to a stop, I smirked and shook my head, "I'll see you later Ang." I told her and ran to Edward's car, people started to whisper and ask questions; I ignored them all and jumped into the car.

"Ready?" he asked laughing I nodded and he speed out of the drive way. We drove around for a while, down all the back roads, Edward never once looking at the speed limit signs posted. It was freeing, just driving around and laughing; the bass was blasting so loud that whole car was vibrating.

Finally I told him to take a left and a right to a small dirt road on the out skirts of town, there was a big old white Victorian style home that had been abandoned that I just loved. i didn't think that anyone knew that it was even out here anymore.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Edward whistled as we got out of the car. Taking his hand I led him around the back of the house, there was a swing set that I liked to sit on and think. "How did you find this place?" he asked siting on the swing next to me, I pushed myself back and forward a little.

"I was scared and alone and I just started walking, I ended up here. I love it here, it's quite, and peaceful, I can imagine a life here. I want to save up enough to buy this place and fix it up." I told him, looking up at the house.

"Why didn't you wright to me, out call or something?" I asked, I couldn't hold it back any longer, I had to know. Sighing he finally gave me an answer.

"I wanted to, I really did, but I was so ashamed. I kept thinking that you wouldn't want me anymore, that you wouldn't want someone like me to help raise our baby. I tried to wright to you all the time, but I would get half way through a letter and stop, I don't even know why. That day, when the cops showed up at the house, the look on your face when they were putting my in the car, I kept seeing it, you looked scared and sad and disappointed, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I never wanted to see you disappointed in me again. So while I was in there, I took some classes, got my GED, and I worked, saved everything too. Bella I'm so sorry, its my fault, if I was here to take care of you, we, we wouldn't have lost the baby."

Listing to him, I couldn't help it, I started to cry, and he blamed himself, just like I had blamed myself for almost two years. With my fingers under his chin, I turned his head to look at me, he was crying to, I smiled a watery smile at him and stood up, taking his hand. He gave me a puzzled look but followed me. I lead him to a small Willow tree that I had planted two years ago, it was growing beautifully.

"Edward, this is Amy, our daughter." Edward looked between me and the willow a few times before settling on the willow, he dropped to his knees, sob's racking threw his body. Dropping next to him I wrapped my arms around him, I had had a chance to morn, he hadn't, I had to be the rock for him this time.

"I'm so sorry baby." He cried, I dint know if he was talking to Amy or to me, but it didn't matter, if wasn't his fault.

"Edward, baby, look at me." I turned his head to me, staring into his eyes I said, "It wasn't your fault, there was nothing anyone could have done. It was what god wanted, ok?" he nodded, burying his head in my neck, running my hand threw his hair.

"I – I wish I could have meat her, I beat she would have been beautiful, just like you." He whispered.

I smiled at him; we sat under the tree for over an hour, just holding each other, we didn't say anything, just held each other. It was sweet and peaceful, for the first time in over two years I felt like I was at peace; Edward looked like he felt the same. Finally with a sigh I got up, looking down at Edward as he looked up at me, I smiled back at him.

"Come on lover boy, you promised me a date, we can come back and see her soon." I held my hand out to him and he took. We started walking back to the car when he paused and looked back at the willow.

"Wait," he let go of my hand and headed back to the tree, I seen a flash of silver as he crouched in front of the willow tree. A few seconds later he stepped back and looked at the tree then over to me. I looked around him, and there carved into the tree were the words,

_Always loved_

_Amy Swan Cullen_

In a shaky hart, I looked up at Edward with a water smile fling myself around him. He held me closer to him, reaching up and kissing him, he kissed me back. The kiss was full of passion and lust and love, I had never been kissed like this before. I pulled back and looked up him, and before I could say it he did.

"I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too Edward Cullen."

**How was that? I thought it was best to get this out of the way, well not out of the way but show how Bella dealt with the loss of her baby. **

**So let me know what you think, leave me some love **


	4. Chapter 4

Flash back,

Two years, 6 months earlier.

I sat I my bed trying to finish up my homework, I knew that Emmett and Edward were racing tonight, I wanted to be finished so that Emmett wouldn't have a reason to make me stay home again.

I wanted to race, and wanted to see him race and Edward.

I know that I'm only 16 and have only had my drivers licence for a few months but I'm not a baby, and I know that there are going to be heaps of kids from school there. I wanted to watch my baby kick all of their asses.

Finishing up the last page of math questions I stuffed it all back in my school bag. I ran to the mirror and checked my make-up and decided to change my shirt for cute black dress and a pair of short shorts.

I ran down the back steps and out to the drive way were the gang were getting their cars ready, Alice looked up at me as I ran past her and Jasper and into the garage where Emmett, Rose and Edward were.

"Everything is ready for tonight man, all the roads are being blocked and Tommy Baxter and his brother are creating a distraction on the other side of town to keep the piggies distracted." Edward was laughing and munching on potato chips while Emmett fitted two full Nos bottles in the trunk of his car.

"Good, coz I don't need the stress right now, little B is killing me. All these little fuckers chasing her and shit. I'm losing it I tell you man, I see one more kid looking at her ass and ill snap their little neck." The spanner that he was using was flung across the room and hit one of the tool boxes loudly before clanging to the floor. Edward burst out laughing and I could see chunks of half chewed chips come flying out of his mouth, EW.

I don't know what he was laughing about, I caught him twice today staring at my butt, and he sleeps with one hand either on it or my boobs. That was getting tricky to hid, I found it hard to sleep without him now, and I knew he didn't even think before get came to my room at night now, or would kiss my cheek as I headed up for bed and would tell me what room to be in.

I thought this the most appropriate time to make my presence none and walked around the corner.

"Em?" he looked up at me from holding Edward in a head lock he had caught him in for laughing. "I finished all my homework and I don't have school tomorrow, please please let me come tonight? I promise to stay out of the way and it's not like I'm going to be racing I just want to watch! Please Emmy?" I pouted and gave my best puppy dog eyes. Finally when he looked back at me, my eyes still big, pout still firmly in place.

"Fine!" he puffed out, defeated throwing his arms up in the air and heading back toward the house, he turned back to me, "You can ride with Edward and you stay with one of us at all times, and don't even think about getting into a car with any mother fucker!"

Nodding I clapped my hands together trying to hold in my excitement, as soon as he was gone I couldn't stop the little happy dance that I did.

Soon I was joined by Edward who scooped me up and sat me on the hood of his car and stood between my legs.

"You get to ride with me tonight." He whispered, leaning into me running his hands up my thighs.

"Yep!" I chirped, quick as a flash I pecked him on the lips and jumped down from the car, "So you better win tonight baby," I flashed him a smile before running back into the house to tell Rose the good news and help her get the food ready for the BBQ.

While making the burger patties with Rose she said to me "You better be careful sweetness, Emmett isn't as dumb as he looks and you and Edward, you're not as sneaky as you think." She winked and took a plate of chicken out to the grill.

I was left standing there with my mouth hanging open staring after her, what did she mean by that? We had been so careful?

"Bella you wanna say grace?" Emmett asked as I place a bowl of salad on the table and took my seat next to him.

"ok," I smiled at him, took his hand in my left and Alice's in my right, we all bowed our heads, "thank you lord for this food we are about to receive, for the roof over our heads and the love of each other, thank you for fast cars and the skill to drive them and please keep my brothers and sisters safe tonight, amen."

Everyone clapped and Emmett gave my hand a tight squeeze before letting it go.

After eating and cleaning up, Emmett told us it was time to go, I was the last to leave and put the lock on the gate, Buster and Nos sat at the gates wagging their tails at me, "Good boys" I told them and clicked the lock shut. I watch as they both stood up, ears back and started to pace the fence line.

I jumped into the front seat of Edward's car and we pulled out on to the road with Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

"How excited are you that Emmett finally said you could come along?" Edward asked as he shifted gears.

"A scale of 1 to 10?" I asked as I went through his iPod to find a good song, "it's about a 10!" I burst out, finally finding a good song and started to dance in my seat. Edward was laughing and singing along with me.

It takes about an hour to get to the roads that were blocked off for tonight's race, Edward turned down the music as we got closer to all the other cars, he took my hand in his and kissed the back of it sending me a smile.

"Ill win for you tonight baby, stay close to me ok?"

I nodded and as he backed into his space next to Emmett we both got out and stood with Emmett as everyone began to swarm him like he was king. I knew that he was the best street racing for miles but this was ridiculous! I swear even one kid asked him for his autograph.

"Ok ok ok! Tonight's main line ups!" Jasper had the attention of every person here, Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and moved us to stand next to Alice and Rose.

Jasper called out the names of four racers at a time, there were going to be two main races tonight, Edward was in the first race and Emmett was in the second.

"So if ya'll wanna see some racing I suggest you back up" Jasper yelled and everyone ran to the start/finish line.

I walked with Edward to his car and while Emmett wasn't looking I gave him a quick kiss as he was getting. "Ride or die baby."

"Ride or die." I whispered back and ran over to Alice who slung her arm around me as we watch Rose walk to the centre of the four cars that were lined up.

The nervous energy that was pulsing through me had me bouncing on my toes as Rose dropped her arms and all four cars launched forward. The screaming and cheering of all the people around me throbbed in my ears, Alice and I ran forward with the crowd to watch as the cars all pulled forward and fought for the lead, it was Edward and a black Nissan that were fighting for the lead and they both cross the lights at the same time, but it was Edward that flung his skyline around first and was already started on his was back by the time the others had turned around.

Alice and I were jumping and screaming as everyone ran out of the way as Edward came flying past the finish line, followed by the black Nissan and the pink Toyota and green ford.

The crowd rushed to Edwards door as he got out and took a bow, he shot me a wink as he shook Emmett's hand and bumped fist with the other drivers, Jasper handed out the winnings of the first race while setting up the next race. We were on a time limit and had to get both these races done before the cops got wind of what was going on and showed up.

As the next four cars lined up I found that the nerves were back as Rose dropped her arms and my brother shot forward, at least a car space in front of all the other cars, he had it one from the time he left line.

Edward had his hand on my lower back as he cheered for Emmett, I looked up at him smiling, I could watch his face all day. The smile on his face as he cheered for Emmett, the excitement in his eyes, he was so happy, completely in his element.

When Emmett had crossed the line and come to a stop I was the first to reach him and give him a hug. "That was so cool! Please teach me to drive like that!" he laughed and sat me back on my feet, took his money from Jasper with a Hi-5, handed me a fifty and said "Its in your DNA little B" his smile was so big that his dimples were showing. Everyone was trying to talk to him or give him hi-5's, I was so court up with standing next to Emmett and soaking up the environment that I didn't really pay that much attention to the fact that Edward had wondered off and was talking to a couple of guys away from the rest of the swarm of people.

We milled around for about an hour talking to people and looking at cars, Emmett introduced me to a few of the guys that he had been racing with since we moved out here. I felt like finally he was letting me into his world, he was letting me grow and treating me like an adult and not his baby sister that he was left to take care of. And then….

"Ok little B time for you to head home, maybe in a few years you can come to the club with us to, but not just yet." Emmett had his arm slung over Rose's shoulder and was leading us back to our cars.

It had been organised that a few people were going to meet up at the local club 'Blue Moon'. The girls always talked about it and I knew that was tight with the owner so they got in for free and half price drinks. Alice's Facebook was full of club photos from race nights, I dreamed of going with them, dancing with the girls and Edward.

"But that's not fare!"

Emmett laughed and shook his head, "life isn't fare Bella."

"Em, come on maybe she can come with us? We promise not to let her drink or get into any trouble." Alice tried to beg with me, together we both looked up at Emmett together, puppy dog eyes and pouts on.

"No, I'm sorry B but a club in no place for a 16 year old. I let you come out tonight, please not push it or next time you can stay home. Ok?" that was the end of that apparently. "Now get in the car, ill drop u off before I head out."

As I was getting in the car, fully prepared to give him the silent treatment all the way home, I was stopped by Edward.

"Em ill drive her home, I'm not going to the club anyway, I've got some people to go and see." Edward was leaning against his car, he didn't look up from his phone.

Emmett looked between the two of us and back again before Rosalie cut in with a sigh, "Emmett god damn it! I want to have a few drinks, you are not the only one who works their ass off all week, Edward you take Bella straight, then you do your shit, then go back to the house and wait for us. I don't like leaving Bella at home alone all night, we won't be that late, should be home by 2."

No one argued with her, I simple gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and Emmett a hug and jumped in Edwards car ready for the drive home.

"You didn't have to do this you know, I would have been fine staying by myself." I told him as we drove back to Forks.

He shot me a look before looking back to the road.

"I know, I really do have to go and see some people and drop some things off. Plus I don't want you in a club and you know that Emmett will give in with you and Alice and your big brown eyes." He smirked at me, it was hard to think straight when he looked at me like that but one thing caught my attention.

"What do you mean you don't want me in a club?" I asked, turning in my seat to look at him. "Do you think I'm too young to be in a club? Because you didn't think I was too young last night when you were fucking me!" for some reason I was overly emotional.

"Hey! Calm down yeah! I don't think that, you know I don't. I don't want a bunch of drunk men trying to rub up against you and staring at you all night, you're my girl. And yeah right now we can't tell anyone, but that doesn't mean that I have to sit back and let you be with anyone, or let any mother fucker think they have the slightest chance of being with you."

"Oh" was all I could get out.

"Yeah"

We pulled up into the drive way and Edward got out of the car with me, Nos and Buster started barking and jumping up at the gates when they seen our headlights. I silenced them with a simple command that only family knew and they sat down and waited while I unlocked the gates.

The dogs followed behind Edward and I as we headed up to the house and went straight to their beds when I let them into the house.

"I shouldn't be long ok, about an hour." Edward told me as I moved around the kitchen, turning on lights and getting a cup down to make myself some tea. "Baby?" I looked back at him over my shoulder.

"OK" I said and kept making my tea, "You want a snack to take with you?" I asked and lean against the counter to wait for the water to boil.

"Nah, have your tea than go up to my room. I'll be as quick as I can ok." He came over to me and kissed my temple, "I don't think of you as a child ok, you're my girl, yeah?" he tilted my head to look up at him, "yeah?" he asked, staring straight into my eyes.

"Yeah."

After my tea I took a shower and got changed into some sweats, blow dried my hair and headed to Edwards room, Buster and Nos were sleeping soundly in their beds in front of my bed room door and I had set the house alarm. Slipping into Edwards bed I turned on his TV and started watching old episodes of 'The Fresh Prince of Belair'.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know is Edward in sliding in next to me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to his chest.

"Hi" I mumble into his chest

"Hi" he chuckles

"What time is it?"

"I was only gone an hour, I spoke to your brother, they are on their way home, Rose is very drunk, so they will go straight to be, so you miss can stay with me all night." He finished by pulling me closer to him, kissed the top of my head.

"Perfect." I snuggled in closer to him, I never want to move from this space, this in where I belong.

E&B

Ok so that was just a little something to get you guys interested again lol

Also to give us a little background into Edward and Bella.

Sorry for not writing for so long, don't really have a reason lol

But im back so here you go.

I didn't get this chapter edited so I apologise for that.

lovemeemmett


	5. MSG to the readers

PLEASE READ!

MESSAGE TO THE READERS

Hi guys so some clarifications on the story so far, I had some concerns about the ages regarding Edward and Bella from a couple of you.

So to start I first posted this story in 2011, and yeah that is a long time ago and I have been very slack and I apologies for that. Now I have gone back over the story and can see just where so many of you are having concerns.

When Bella got pregnant she was 16 turning 17, at the time Edward was 18 turning 19.

Emmett is 7 years older than Bella.

The relationship between Emmett and Edward will be reviled soon, so yes I am aware that Emmett is older than Edward, but I'm 21 and my best friend is 29 and a guy, so age differences aren't really a big thing where I come from.

The reason for Edward being sent away will also be relived soon, I don't want to give everything away lol.

Also after going back over the story and re-reading it I would also like to add that from this point on Bella will already be finished high school starting community college.

The ages of the characters in present time are as follows…

Bella-19

Edward -21

Emmett – 26

Rosalie – 25

Jasper – 25

Alice – 24

Seth- 18 (Seth will become more of a main character)

So I hope this has cleared a few things up for everyone, if not than you are all more than welcome to PM with any questions you have.

That being said please don't message me just to be hate full, I know that my spelling and grammar are not always the best but believe me I have seen much much worse on this site.

Thank you all again for reading

Love

Lovemeemmett


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five** (I hope you all read the note I left or the rest of this story will get a little confusing)

**Bella's POV **

Staring out the kitchen window I watched Emmett and Jasper argue, they did this all the time so I wasn't worried that either of them would hurt the other or that in about 15 minutes they would still be at it. It was most likely over something like the colour of a car or a play in the Football game they watched last night. No that wasn't was I stood in the kitchen watching them, it was the way that Alice and Rose sat on the grass and laughed, joked and commented on their boyfriends.

They didn't seem to have a care in the world, it was like Rose wasn't stressing over the letters from the bank that we got last week about the mortgage on the house, I didn't get to read it but I seen all the red writing and she and Emmett have been scrapping together funds for over a month now just so the power doesn't get shut off, again.

After graduation I started working part time at a local coffee shop, the pay wasn't grate and the tips weren't that much better, but I felt that I was helping out. Every pay check and all my tips went into the glass jar that sat in the pantry in the kitchen, we all did this. Any lose change or money that we could contribute went in the jar.

The shop was making just enough to get by, the cops were coming down hard on street racing so there was only one or two races every few weeks and it just wasn't enough, even with Edward back and winning races.

But watching the four of them right now; you would never guess any of that. I wished that I could just go out there and be in that little bubble of happiness with them, even for just a little while. But I couldn't, because there was someone missing, someone important.

Since he got back things have been very up and down for Edward and I. We are in no way back together, I love him, with all my heart. I know that he loves me too but I can't just jump back into having him tell me what to do, when to do it. I'm not 16 anymore and it's been to long for me to just fall back in to old habits. We do go once a week and put flowers under the Willow tree and sit with Amy, but no one knows about that and I don't like to think about it too much. It hurts too much and I can't bear that pain as well as trying to keep up the pretence of being happy in front of my family and friends. Edward tries to help, he dose but there is only so much he can do.

Unfortunately I don't think that Edward is thinking the same way. He's been acting the same way he was right before the cops showed up last time. Going out later at night and coming home at all hours of the morning, his cell phone super glued to his hand, his thumbs are like a blur sending MSG after MSG.

He's dealing again.

And if he's dealing again it's only a matter of time before he starts using again to keep up with the hours of druggies and gangs.

I know that he is only trying to help but it can't be the only way for him to bring in money. He is so smart and I just need to get him to realise this. He says that last time he got sloppy and didn't cover his tracks enough, he lead the cops straight to him. He only got charged with possession. He had been with me for almost two days before they had picked him up so there was nothing in his system when they drug tested him.

In a way I guess I'm a little glade that he got pinched when he did, it got him clean and god only knows where he would be now if he had of kept using the way he was.

It's what has me so scared, I don't know if I can watch him throw his life away again, even if he does think he's trying to help.

The phone ringing startled me out of my mussing and I jumped a little before rushing across the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello, Swan residents" I answered and little out of breath, wow did I need to hit the gym or something.

"Hey Bella its Seth, is Edward around?" why would little Seth Black be looking for Edward?

"No he's not home yet pup, what up? You what to leave a message for him?" I asked, leaning against the wall and curling the cord of the phone around my fingers.

"Nah its cool girl, ill head over to your pace later anyway." He answered, why call if you were coming over anyway? I knew better than to ask too many questions now or I would never get anything out of any of them.

"Ok, will you be here for dinner? I'm about to start cooking?" I asked and looked out the window again to see if Edward had pulled up, he hadn't.

"Depends…. What are you making?" He asked, totally serious. If Rose or I were making something that he liked more than what his mom was making than he would be here, but if he liked what his mom was making than he would show up after he finished dinner at home. I didn't mind and I know that that his mom didn't care as long as he was eating something.

"Pork chops." I answered simply, I could almost hear his mouth start to water.

"I'll be there, what time you dishing up?"

Laughing I told him 6 o'clock on the dot and if he was late I was not to be held accountable for Emmett, Jasper or Edward eating his servings.

45 minutes later Jasper and Rose were helping me set the table and finish getting dinner ready, there was still not sign or word from Edward and I was starting to get a little worried. I had tried calling him, sent him several text messages with no reply.

Seth came strolling through the door right on 6 o'clock and took a seat at the table, I walked past as he put his hand up for our usual greeting of a Hi5 on my way to get the serving bowl of mac and cheese.

"I am starving!" Emmett collapsed into his chair at the head of the table, Alice rolled her eyes and sat down along with Rose and Jasper.

"I would hardly say you are starving man, you ate your weight in French fries for lunch." Jasper laughed and punched my brother in the arm.

"Really now?" Rosalie arced her brow at him, I could hear his audible gulp from the other end of the table, "so when I called and asked if you could stop by the supermarket on your way home, you said you couldn't, but you had time to stop for French fries?"

"We went through the drive threw baby, we didn't technically stop." He shrugged and scooped a big helping of mac and cheese on to his plate. Before everyone got stuck in to loading up their plates I quickly made up a plate of everything, well everything but the green beans and wrapped it in cling wrap and put it in the oven to keep it warm.

"Em, you wanna say grace?" I asked as I took my place between him and Seth. Taking hands we all bowed our heads.

After dinner when everything was cleaned up and put away, Rose, Alice Jasper and Emmett all went out to the work shop to work on their cars, or that's what they told me they were doing anyway, mostly they went out there to watch TV, gossip and drink beers.

Seth and I flopped down in the lounge room and turned on a movie, I made us popcorn and it was nice to relax with a friend.

"So, what did you need to talk to Edward about again?" I asked, trying to be causal, Seth looked at me out of the corner of his eye, a fist full of popcorn half way to his mouth.

"Just some stuff, we are thinking of going into business together." He told me, shoving the buttery corn into his mouth so that he couldn't say anymore.

"Really?" I asked, "What kind of business?"

"I've been looking into buying a tow truck, but I need a partner. Edward said that he needed a job, so why not go in together?" he shrugged and looked back at the TV. I was flabbergasted, I never thought I would here that, I thought maybe at the very least he would stutter and give me some weak off the top of his head excuse but this, this sounded like they had really been planning this.

"Wow, that's a really good idea. Have you looked into permits and insurance and all the legal stuff to starting a business like that?" I couldn't help but ask more questions.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled around a mouth full of popcorn. "Ed's really good with all that kinda stuff, I've even got us a meeting to go look at an old truck tomorrow, that's what I called about. I might need your brother to come with us to look at it, see if it's even worth buying." He nodded and went back to focusing on the TV again.

Hhmmmm well this was a new development. Sitting with Seth I thought over all of Edwards behaviour the last few weeks, I still couldn't shake the feeling that he was dealing again. Where else would they get the money to start a business?

By 10 o'clock I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open and was falling asleep on Seth's lap, it wouldn't be the first time, since I met Seth we had become fast friends. His brother Jake is a total jerk off but Seth has to be one of the coolest kids I have ever met. He loves cars, he loves driving and he loves my brother. That's why we call him Pup, he follows Emmett around like a lost puppy.

It was close to 11 o'clock when I heard the sound of Edwards Toyota pull up in the drive way, I knew that he would go out and see everyone in the shop before he came inside so I didn't move for my warm and comfy stop resting in Seth's lap. He was sound asleep, snoring quite loudly but it was almost soothing so I didn't put a sock in his mouth or plug his nose like Emmett loved to do when poor Pup feel asleep here.

Soon I heard the back to open and the fly screen slam shut as Edward came in, he must have heard the TV on because he came straight into the lounge room. He lent up against the wall, folding his arms over his chest.

"Have you eaten?" I mumble, not moving to look at him.

"Nah not yet. I thought he would have waited until I was home before he conked out." I rolled his eyes at Seth.

"Well if you were home at a decent hour maybe he would have been." I whisper yell and heave myself up off the sofa and the warm Seth, marching past Edward and into the kitchen, he follows me.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked, he was following me around the kitchen as I got the plate I had put together out of the fridge and put it in the microwave to heat it up for him.

I spun around to face him, we were almost nose to nose. If he wasn't almost three feet taller than me we would have been.

"Where the hell have you been huh? I called you and sent you messages! How hard is it to pick up the phone huh? Or reply to a fucking message!" I was so angry with him, he was shocked that I was yelling and took a step back. "Tell me the truth right now Edward or you can pack your shit and get the fuck out right now! Are you dealing again?"

His eyes got impossible wide and his mouth fell open, he open and closed it a few times trying to figure out a lie to tell me I'm sure.

"I… well… I'm just helping out a friend for the next few weeks until he gets back from vacation with his family, and Pup and I need the money. Bella we wanna start our own business.."

I cut him off "I know all about the tow truck Edward, Seth told me." The microwave beep and I pulled out the hot plate of food and almost through it on the table next to him.

"That's yours." I motioned with my chin at the plate, he stood there for a second too long and being in the pissed off mood that I was in it was enough to set me off again. "What? My food isn't good enough for you? You don't like re-heated pork chops? Is that it? Well maybe next time you should be on time for dinner, wait you know what? Next time you can starve!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air and storming up to my room. Nos and buster followed me up the stairs and into my room going straight to their beds once inside.

"I'm just helping out a friend!" I muttered to myself as I slammed a drawer on my dresser closed and flung my shirt over my head, replacing it with a PJ shirt that has piglet and Pooh bear on it. "Son of bitch!"

It always starts out as just a little, or I'm just helping a friend, it was just a one-time thing. I have heard all the stories and been over all the scenarios in my head and it always ends the same, me standing on my porch watching the cops hall his ass off again.

"Stupid boys" I grumble before crawling into my bed, pulling the covers over my head and throwing myself into a fitful night's sleep.

Edward POV (OMG)

What the hell just happened?

I looked around the now empty kitchen, did that really just happen? I could hear her slamming things and stomping around up in her room. She was really pissed off and there was no way in hell I was going to try and go up there and talk to her now.

Sitting at the table I dug into the plate of food that Bella had saved for me 'mmm so good' I thought, savouring the flavour of the pork chops.

After finishing my food I went into the lounge room and kicked Seth's foot, he jumped up off the sofa and jumped around like ninja for a few seconds before realising what the hell was going on.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled, flopping back down onto the sofa after seeing it was just me.

"Me? I should be asking you that! What the hell did you go and tell Bella about the tow truck for huh?" he shrugged and started to flick through channels on the TV.

"I didn't know it was some big secret man."

"It's not! But where the hell do you think our start up coast are coming from huh? Bella figured it out and just took my head off in there!" I yelled and pointed back to the kitchen. He looked around me and into the kitchen, I'm not sure what he was hoping to see but my guess is he didn't see it when he sighed and looked back at me.

"Ed, man, you no Bella, you have for a lot longer than I have. You should also know by now that that girl is one smart cookie and that she would had figured that out no matter when you told her about the business." He stood up and looked up the stairs, "that girl up there has spent the entire night worrying about your ass, I have no idea why, but she did. If you want my advice? I wouldn't try to hide shit from her yeah, she's not a little kid and she is twice as smart as either of us." For an 18 year old he made a hell of a lot of sense.

"Your right, sorry I took it out on you Pup." I help my fist out to him.

"No drama man." He bumped his fist against mine than headed into the kitchen.

"So I found a truck for us to look at, it a little old. But I figured that between us we could fix her up good as new!" he told me while rummaging around in the fridge for left overs I'm guessing. "So I was thinking we bring Emmett with us when we go look at it tomorrow?" he stood up with a cold pork chop in his mouth, eye brows raised. I could help but laugh at the kid.

"Yeah sounds good man, what time?" I asked looking at my phone, I had a MSG from Alec, the guy I was dealing for. He had the order list for tomorrow night for me.

"2 o'clock tomorrow afternoon." He told me sitting at the kitchen table flicking threw a car mag that was left there.

"I can do that, I'll talk to Em, meet us here tomorrow?" I told him as I headed to the stairs, "I'm gunna call it a night Pup. You should to my friend, big day tomorrow and all." I smirked at him as he gave me a big toothy grin. Sometimes it was easy to tell he was only 18.

Heading to my room I had to walk right past Bella's, I itched to go in there and beg her to understand why I am doing what I'm doing. I want her to forgive me and for us to just be together, but it's so hard, I left her, them. I know that deep down she blames me, I blame me! I wish I could go back and change everything, I wish that I never started dealing for Alec, that I never tried the product, that I never got busted, that I had sent her the letters and Emails that I had written.

A letter a day and I never sent one. What the hell is wrong with me! I swear I'm a gluten for punishment or something. Rose called and begged me to call her, write to her. I tried so many times, but what could I say? I'm sorry that I'm a no good druggie?

I thought I was doing the right thing, that staying away that she would be able to raise our baby right, I never could have imagined the reality that my poor baby was living.

I didn't think I would ever here from any of my family again, I thought that as soon as Bella told Emmett that the baby was mine he would try to kill be, bars and guards be damn.

I never heard from him, only the occasional letter with photos of his cars and race states, he never has been one for going into detail about the important things, he gets side tracked far too easily.

When he called me the week that I was to be released I was a little shocked to be honest. But I told myself that that was just Emmett, he would always be there to pick me up.

When I was 16 he did just that, I was living on the streets, my dad had died a year earlier and my mother drank her days away; so I ran away. When Emmett found me I was having the crap kicked out of me by a group of 30 year olds because I had stolen so food from a 7/11. He helped me out, he said I could come home with him for the night, than he would call my mom the next morning.

After a 5 minute conversation with the woman he convinced Rosalie that I couldn't go back to that house or I would be on the streets again in 24 hours. So they took me, got custody after a very long battle with my drunken mother and he taught me everything I know about cars and how to drive.

I owe him my life, and how do I re-pay him? I knock up his little sister and get sent to jail, I'm a real winner I am.

It wasn't until he picked me up the day I was released and we got to the house and there was no sign of a baby or I guess a toddler that I realized he didn't hate me because he didn't know. That only made me even more confused, had she gotten rid of it? Had she hid her pregnancy from Emmett and given the baby up?

I tried to ask Rose and Alice about it but they said I had to speak to Bella about it.

Finally when I found out what had happened, it was like I was being stabbed in the heart. Bella had been through so much and I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most, I left her. It was no wonder she felt like I had abandon her, I practically had.

When she took me to meet Amy it was like having my soul ripped out, she had been alone through all of this.

But now I had to make it up to her, show her that I'm here and I'm going to take care of her.

Seth and I buying this tow truck is just the beginning, I'm going to the make enough money, I'm going to buy her her dream house, and we will live happily ever after…..

…I hope…..

E&B

Well there you go chapter 5, I hope that you liked it let me know lovers xx

p.s. sorry for my spelling and grammar I know its horrible

love

Lovemeemmett


End file.
